Once Upon A Dream
by kiminicricket
Summary: Just a short romantic fluffy from Disney's Sleeping Beauty


Once upon a dream – one shot

_I know you I danced with you once upon a dream_

_I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam _

_And I know its true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

* * *

He knelt down beside the bed and watched her for a beat, taking in her peacefully dreaming face.

He wondered if she was dreaming of him. He smiled as he recalled their short encounter in the woods.

He had heard her voice first, beckoning to him like a siren, and like the foolish sailors in the stories, he found himself unable to resist the sweet sound of that magical voice.

And so he had found her, dancing with some woodland animals that had stolen his coat. He watched in enchanted amusement as the beautiful maiden danced around the clearing.

Unable to stay hidden any longer, he cut in on the woodland animals and took the girls hand, singing along like he had known this song and dance his whole life, like he had been born for it. Her voice stopped suddenly as she felt his warm hand encircle hers and heard his deep baritone joining in her song.

He saw her stunned expression as he spun her into him.

She hadn't been too keen on the idea at first, dancing with a stranger but the prince was a fairly persistent chap. Perhaps it came with being royalty, but he usually got what he wanted, and he had wanted to dance with this beautiful maiden with the voice of an angel. And so he had persuaded her.

For a beautiful, perfect moment, there was just the two of them. There was just her, soft and warm in his arms, looking up at him with that adoring smile. There was just them, singing a duet like they had been born to be together.

Then the moment ended and she withdrew. Reality came crashing back and she ran away.

Since then he had not been able to think about anything but her, not when he was arguing with his father about marrying a stranger, not when he was locked in that witches castle, wondering what had happened to her, not even when he was battling through the various obstacles and eventually the beast herself.

And now here she was, right in front of him, awaiting true loves kiss to break the spell.

She was laid out perfectly - her hair flowing in golden locks over her shoulders and down the side of the bed, her small delicate hands holding a single rose. Her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly with each breath and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest at her perfection and proximity.

Unable to stand it any longer, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, then drew back to wait.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. They warmed in remembrance as they came to rest on him and his heart just about exploded with joy as he realised that she remembered him.

Not looking away from him for a second, she raised her hand to cup his face. Immediately he covered her hand with his own, trapping it on his skin.

'Its you!' she whispered.

He nodded, 'yes,'

Sitting up she threw her arms around him. He nestled his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

'I'm so glad! They told me I was betrothed to a prince, that I could never see you again!' she drew back slightly and looked up at him, and he could see there were tears in her eyes.

He smiled down at her.

'Perhaps if you had given me time to introduce myself yesterday instead of running off so suddenly.' Releasing her, he stood, bowed before her and offered her a hand to help her up.

'My name is Phillip, Prince Phillip,' He straightened and watched as she stared at him, taking this information in.

'You- you're my betrothed?' she whispered in shock.

He nodded, grinning.

'You're Prince Phillip?' her eyes were faraway and her voice sounded like she was lost in thought.

He started to get worried, shouldn't she be more excited than this? He reached out and gently took her by the hand.

She stared down at their hands, and then looked back at him.

'We're getting married?' she whispered.

'If you'll have me,' Phillip said gravely.

Lavender eyes widened in wonder and a smile slowly spread across her graceful lips.

'I will,' she said demurely.

Laughing with joy, Phillip lifted her up and swung her about him before drawing her close, tracing a finger over her cheekbone, one hand holding her close to him. Her fingers absently played with the hair at the base of his neck and she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the couple.

'Excuse me my dears, but I do believe there are people downstairs who have been waiting to speak with the princess for sixteen years,' Flora said, giving the prince a knowing wink, 'best go down and meet your parents dear,' she said to Aurora.

The princess looked from the fairy to Phillip and back, before reluctantly stepping back from the prince and turning to go downstairs.

Not willing to let her run away a second time, Phillip pulled her hand, of which he had not let go, and spun her back into him, meeting her lips with his own, one hand running his fingers through the hair at her temple, the other holding her captive against his body. She did not fight him, but softened against him, her own arms returning to their place around his neck as she returned the kiss, passion for passion.

It was a couple of minutes before they pulled away, dazed and starry eyed, and looked sheepishly at the fairies, who were all smiling and trying to avert their gazes.

A small giggle escaped Aurora, drawing the fairies attention back to the couple.

'All right now, funs over, time to go downstairs!' Flora ordered sternly.

Phillip offered his arm to his princess. She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Not able to tear their gazes away from each other, the couple made their way downstairs and into their happily ever after.

* * *

KC


End file.
